


dream catcher

by candidshot



Series: episodes [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus wakes up to find Alec watching him,  after a night of crying.Post S02ep15somewhat related to: 'why cats like small spaces'  (part 5) of this series.





	dream catcher

**Author's Note:**

> the Episodes series - basically fics prompted by tv episodes. 

At 6 o’clock morning time when Magnus opened his eyes, they were to Alec’s colourful pupils looking at him. “Finally awake, huh?” his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus, “you may’ve caught up on all that beauty sleep you’ve been missing lately”, leaning down and damping a kiss to Magnus’s right eye.

“Good morning”, Magnus managed, his voice hoarse from a night of crying. He could even still feel the tightness on his face from tear stains. “I’m sorry. I must be looking hideous now”.

Again, Alec leaned down but this time kissed along the trails of tear stain on Magnus’s cheek, “I love this face even more – it’s the face of the you who shows me everything”.

Magnus inhaled, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Easy for you to say, Mr. Gorgeous. Even your messy bedhead is sexy”, he teased, then noting the sun was just coming up. “What are you doing up so early anyways?”

“Watching you sleep”.

Magnus groaned. “Don’t spoil a pleasant morning looking at this ugliness”.

Alec took a deep breath then exhaled, “Magnus look at me”.

After hesitating, Magnus finally tilted his head back to meet Alec’s eyes. And what he’s met with was Alec’s eyes shining at him – soft eyes that wanted nothing more than to comfort him – eyes that promised him his love, his full attention and a future of a whole lot more.

“How many times do I’ve to say it? Magnus, there’s nothing ugly about you”.

Feeling his cheeks heating up, Magnus drew the covers over his head muttering. “Love is blind”.

Alec laughed. “Well, even so, I love you and you’re beautiful. Every single thing about you and I’ll keep drilling that into this handsomely gorgeous head of yours every day until you get it”.

After a moment of silence, Magnus asked, “Are you sure you’re still okay with me?”

“No. I’m not okay with you”, Alec sighed, cupping Magnus’s face. “I’m far more than okay. I’m satisfied with you. Magnus, I feel very blessed to be with you so kiss me and go back to sleep”.

To Magnus, those words were like a breath of relief. “You’re so pushy this morning”.

“It’s called pampering”, Alec whispered into Magnus’s ears, before falling off into light snores.

It’s only then that Magnus noticed that perhaps Alec had stayed up all night watching him sleep – or even more; like a dream catcher, it was almost as if Alec was keeping watch over him all night long by keeping at bay the green monster in his head – keeping him safe till the first light of dawn when the green monster can’t come out.   

At this realisation, Magnus pulled himself closer to Alec and hugged him with a squeeze.

Truly.

He’ll love and thank this man forever with pancakes, maple syrup and  **\- happiness**.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
